


【瑜昉】精疲力尽 05

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】精疲力尽 05

05

尹昉反应会这么大，并非是他一时脑抽。

黄景瑜这种条件，就算没有身份加成，在女性里也是容易受欢迎的类型。他不止一次察觉到女同事们试图引起他注意的小心思，包括在茶水间明目张胆的讨论和意淫，即便只是茶余饭后的闲磕，会成为话题中心的人，必定是具备某种特质和魅力的。

当然尹昉自身的条件也不差。他对旁人的示好和关注十分了然，也明白她们对自己抱有的隐秘心思。但是他划出了一条清晰的线，一条温和又疏离，允许靠近却无法跨越的线。在公司这种极易引起动静的小社会里，是对他自己的保护，也是对周围的善意。

说到底，他反应过度的并非黄景瑜与女人一起用餐这件事，而是他跟女人同框的画面很美很协调，以及黄景瑜对此表露出的毫不自知。这对他而言是碍眼、不愿面对的。

 

王医生的开导奏效奇快，尹昉虽然性子慢，但对于心中渐渐显出决意的念头，端的也是全盘接受的果断。不过在周一见到黄景瑜时，尹昉主动选择了无视，他在这些情绪表达上十分露骨，从不委屈自己。  
早会后黄景瑜叫住了他。最后一批人已经走完，门被自动带上。  
他绕过半张圆桌走到尹昉面前，“你这是在生气？”  
“你说呢。”  
“昨天的事我可以解释。”  
“怎么解释。”这次换尹昉好整以暇地打量他。  
黄景瑜支着两条大长腿靠坐在桌沿上，侧身对着尹昉。  
“她是我在国外读书时的同学，也是我这次的相亲对象。你可能不知道，我们家盛行西方教育里的公平交换，你为我做一件事，我也必须做出适当的回报。这就是向我爸告状的代价。”  
尹昉有一瞬的愕然，“因为他帮你搞定了Linda的事，所以你就答应他去相亲？”  
“对，不过很巧的是，对象恰好是我同学，我和她没什么讲究，都是应付父母而已，索性拿公司的赠送券请她吃一顿。没想到你也会出现。”  
“拿绩效奖的不是只有你好么。”  
尹昉白了他一眼就要离开，冷不防手腕就被握住了。这是他们自上次接吻以来最平和的肢体接触，黄景瑜的大手握着尹昉作为男人略显纤细的腕骨，微微用了点力。  
“那个男人是谁？”  
尹昉当然知道黄景瑜在说什么。他故作烦恼地想了想，“如果他是我男朋友，你要怎么做。”  
“不可能。”  
“你这是哪来的自信。”  
“因为他看起来一脸傻气。”  
黄景瑜又凑过去，一字一句地补充，“因为我知道你在试探我。”  
尹昉觉得需要为王彦霖证明一下清白，“好吧，你说得没错，那位傻乎乎的是我朋友，王医生是帮我做指检都能当成鸭屁股来捅的直男。”  
尹昉说完觉得有点过份，忍不住与黄景瑜相视而笑。  
“所以我们这是说清楚了？”  
“嗯，不然呢。”尹昉的眼睛笑得亮晶晶的。  
“我的意思是，我可以追求你了？”黄景瑜又靠近了些。  
“……这种话你自己听着不尴尬么。”  
“呃，是挺老套的。”黄景瑜快要贴上他的唇。  
尹昉微微后退，“不过我有一个条件，我们只谈感情，不谈爱。”  
黄景瑜一怔，却是笑着答应，“可以。”  
尹昉迎上去，是恋情开始的温柔珍贵的吻。

在公众场合还是需要克制，毕竟不是十八九岁的毛头小子。不过两人刚确定关系，内心多少有些雀跃，对方的一举一动变得醒目，无意间的眼神交汇也是别具意味。黄景瑜放开了对他的肢体接触，开会时会挨着他，在圆桌下跟他碰膝盖，看图纸时会弯腰从后面围住他，教他确认设计要点，真逮着空隙了，也会在四周无人的时候突然扣住他的脑袋亲一口，声音都是擦着脸颊和耳朵。  
尹昉会瞪他，用手肘抵他，但黄景瑜撩拨得游刃有余，倒显得他有点不解风情了。  
“我得再加一个条件，上班期间禁止一切越轨行为。”  
已经是晚上九点，黄景瑜赖在尹昉办公室等他下班。  
“怎么才算越轨？”  
尹昉合上电脑，好奇地看着他，“你以前也是这么谈恋爱的？”  
“我没跟男人谈过恋爱。”  
“对，我忘了你也是喜欢女人的。”这是六本木酒吧那晚黄景瑜一开始就跟他坦白的事实。  
“你是我第一个男人。”  
黄景瑜口出惊语，尹昉有点恍然大悟，“……总之，别把我当女人，你那些勾引小女生的技能对我没用。”  
“那你告诉我该怎么做。”  
黄景瑜从他手中接过背包，尹昉两手空空地走在前面，黄景瑜在身后关灯关门。尹昉不客气地要求，“先送我回家。”

尹昉的公寓是用家里的一部分积蓄和贷款购买的，七十几平米的大小足够单身使用，在寸土寸金的大城市已是理想。当初装修时尹昉亲力亲为，一些橱柜和收纳参考了日本的小户模型，再适当加入玻璃的设计，整个空间光亮充足，舒适宽敞。  
黄景瑜虽不是专攻建筑系，但设计的概念在很多行业都有通用，尹昉独特的私密之地，尹昉自我又自在的个性，很难不让他感到心动。  
客厅是开放式厨房，黄景瑜坐在高起的吧台边，看尹昉背对着他挤橙汁，调酒。  
“你都是这样随便带人回家的？”  
不经大脑说出的话连他自己都愣了下。  
尹昉吮着调酒棒上面残留的伏特加，回头看他，“幼稚。”  
玻璃杯是简单又别致的多菱形开口杯，尹昉端起一杯往他脸上贴，“你是我第一个主动带回家的男人，满意了吧。”  
黄景瑜浅酌一口，“我真摸不透你，之前那么抗拒我，现在又这么主动。你到底是开放派还是保守派？”  
“开放或保守都是别人的定义，我只跟着自己的感觉走。”  
“那你今晚的感觉呢，喝酒壮胆？”  
一句无心的调侃，尹昉却不说话了，酒劲微漾，让他本就含水的眼睛更加湿润。他凑过去咬住黄景瑜，他们隔着吧台接了个绵长湿热的吻。

“没人规定谈恋爱非得循序渐进。”  
尹昉气息微喘，又张唇含住黄景瑜的舌尖，勾出来舔了一下，“是男人就直接干我。”


End file.
